


and if you say this makes you happy (then i'm not the only one lying)

by bloomings



Series: i hate the way you say my name like it's something secret [1]
Category: MAS (Korea Band), Produce 101 (TV), RBW Boys, RBW Boyz
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-09 11:49:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12887244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloomings/pseuds/bloomings
Summary: Hey,Gunmin answers,how did auditions go?Gunhee groans at that, pushing his laptop away from his lap and letting himself flop back into bed.“Fine,” he stretches the word out, “long.”Gunmin doesn’t say anything for a second and Gunhee takes it as an invitation to keep talking.“Actually,” he says, “it was fine.  Until I walked outside and Yeo Hwanwoong just happened to be by the convenience store.”





	and if you say this makes you happy (then i'm not the only one lying)

**Author's Note:**

> for the prompt
> 
>  
> 
> _Hwanwoong's head of the dance club. Gunhee's head of the choir. The two clubs have a long standing rivalry and WoongGun, accordingly, hate each other's guts._
> 
>  
> 
> i really wanted to write this prompt just because of the pairing. the story is a bit all over the place. i intended it to be longer but time ran away from me. ):
> 
> i hope whoever prompted this reads it and maybe likes it! 
> 
> and sorry if it's not what you all wanted.

He’s utterly clumsy.

Everyone knows.

Lee Gunhee is broad, tall, taking up space he wishes he didn’t.  He has absolutely no control of his limbs, can manage to make himself trip over nothing.

It’s really no surprise, when he walks down the hallway, trying to balance his books and bag, that he ends up colliding with another person.

In all fairness he hadn’t seen them in his way and that’s all he can think of before he finds himself on the floor, books and papers everywhere, hearing the small, almost disappointed  _oh oh no_ from Gunmin.

“Watch where you’re going!” the person he’s knocked over snaps, Gunhee reacts immediately to the voice, snorting as he gets up reaching for his books.

“It’s not my fault I can’t see you down there,” he snickers and he doesn’t have to look at the other boy to know he’s gone dangerously red, face set into an ugly scowl.

He can hear Gunmin sigh behind him, moving closer to help pick up his mess.

“Well we can’t all be giant _freaks_ , now can we?” Hwanwoong pushes himself up from the floor, Gunhee looks at him, offering a smile.

“Is this how you feel when you have to look up to normal sized people?” he asks as he picks up his history book, pushing it into his bag.

“Gunhee-” Gunmin starts, finally getting up, looking at Hwanwoong as he cuts him off.

“It’s ok Gunmin hyung,” he offers a small smile, “I forget how much of a child he is sometimes, I’ll be the bigger person.”

He turns to walk away from them, towards the dance club’s meeting spot.

Gunhee turns to watch him leave, cupping his hand over his mouth as he calls out, “good luck with that!”

Gunmin swats at him with some rolled up worksheets, glaring at him.

“What,” Gunhee asks, hands lifting to rub at where Gunmin hit him, lips pouting a bit.

“You know _what_ ,” Gunmin huffs, standing up, giving the rolled up papers back to him, “you and Hwanwoong, honestly.”

“Honestly what?” Gunhee grins, finally getting up, messily stuffing the papers into his bag.

Gunmin narrows his eyes, completely unfazed as Gunhee’s grin turns into a wide smile.

“I’m leaving you,”Gunmin turns around, towards the path Hwanwoong took, “I’m late for dance practice anyway.”

Gunhee gasps at that, scrambling to grab on to Gunmin’s hand, pulling him back towards him.

“Don’t tell me you’ve finally crossed over to the dark side,” he stage whispers, eyes wide, “the choir would so much _better_ showcase your angelic voice!”

The look Gunmin gives him is completely unimpressed but he lets himself be pulled back, Gunhee leading them out of the school.

The sun is setting and the streets empty of school traffic.

Gunmin pulls his hand back once they reach the gates.

“Learn to play nice, Gunhee,” he says, voice stern.

Gunhee looks at him, eyes searching before they into a playful gaze, mouth crooked in its smile.

“No promises.”

-

The dance team has a nasty habit of thinking they’re somehow better than the choir.  Just the thought has Gunhee rolling his eyes.

The choir has won every talent competition the school has put on since Gunhee was in his second year.  As the new president of the choir Gunhee intends to get a win under his reign.

“Thanks for your hard work,” he says cheerfully as another boy bows and leaves the stage.

“Son Dongmyeong,” he calls out, Gunhee's wide smile spreading when he sees the familiar head of sandy hair, the round wire rimmed glasses.

“ _Sunbaenim_ ,” he bows, Gunhee catches the playful grin he hides as he ducks down.

“Stop playing around,” Gunhee snorts, “sing something.”

As always Dongmyeong picks something new and poppy, a song by an idol group, Gunhee can barely place it.

“Thank you for your hard work,” Gunhee says when the last note rings through the empty auditorium.

He watches as Dongmyeong bows, footfalls echoing and then calls, “Park Woodam?”

In all honesty Gunhee already has his ideal lineup, he has since the beginning of the school year.  Auditions at this point serve more as formality, and a stray hope that maybe one of the underclassmen surprises him and takes up one of the few empty spots left.

Auditions usually take longer than Gunhee would like, he takes small notes on mistakes, techniques, pass or fail.  His notes are outlined with messy, undecipherable doodles, random reminders.

_talk to dongmyeong’s band_

_finish chem lab_

_buy more snacks_

“Thank you for your hard work,” he says as soon as another boy stops singing.

Park Jihoon looks at him, features soft, eyes round as he bows and runs along.

Gunhee crosses his name out from the list, the last one, sighs and stuffs the loose notes into his notebook.  The auditorium is just him now, he gets up slowly, footsteps echoing loudly.   He reaches the door at the front and reaches to turn off the lights.

The door swings close behind him, he flinches with the loudness of it.

-

The evening sun burns orange, casting long shadows as Gunhee starts his walk home.  He plugs in his earphones to his phone, putting his music on shuffle.

The cool spring air picks up, rustling the blossoming cherry blossoms, pushing his hair back.  He reaches for it, smoothing it out as the crossing light goes green.

He’s crossing the street, eyes catching the bright lights of a convenience store when he sees him.

Hwanwoong standing at the checkout lane, counting money carefully before giving it to the cashier.

By the time he reaches it, Hwanwoong is stepping out, hair pushed up with a headband, cheeks flushed.  His eyes go wide when he almost bumps into Gunhee, bag rustling as he takes a step back, duffle bag hitting the back of his legs.

“We have to stop meeting like this,” Gunhee grins, gaze looking pointedly down.

The look of surprise flickers off, eyebrows setting into a frown, “you honestly need to learn how to walk," he says, hand pushing against Gunhee’s chest, “I would think even an _idiot_ would know how to do at least that.”

Gunhee stumbles back a bit, grin dropping immediately, crowding into Hwanwoong’s space, “hey, watch it you _little runt_ ,” Gunhee says lowly, “you need to learn some manners.”

A car horn blares behind them and it’s all it takes before Gunhee remembers they’re out in public, he has on a sweater with the school’s name on it and if anyone decides to stop by and report any incident of fighting Gunhee knows the choir will suffer with him.

He shoulders push past Hwanwoong, turning on the volume of his music higher as he gives a careless wave.

He has better things to do, last minute line up changes to consider, a set list to finalize.  He can’t spend much of his thoughts on such a small problem like Yeo Hwanwoong.

He walks through the crowds of people, barely paying attention as his feet carry him home without much thought.

When he gets home, dinner is in the microwave already, he presses the timer for two minutes and throws his bag on the couch, slips of his sweater and shoes.  

“What a nuisance, really,” he mumbles to himself, watching the plate go around in circles, “he’s not even that great.”

The microwave stops with a beep, Gunhee reaches for the heated up food, grabs a pair of chopsticks and manages to balance his plate and school things down the hall.

His bed creaks as he throws himself against it, plate set on his bedside drawer, clothes hanging neatly in his closet.  His choir notes have managed to find themselves under him, the spine of the notebook digs painfully into his stomach.

“Ah,” he sighs, “we really need to win.”

He sits up, reaches for his plate and jams warm rice into his mouth, picking up some of the vegetables at the side.

“Set list first,” he murmurs, “then we see who can sing what.”

His phone rings as he’s going through his music library, it vibrates against his bed and he reaches for it blindingly, smiling triumphantly when he finally finds it, looking quickly at the name on the screen _gunminnie_.

“Hyung,” he greets, clicking at his computer screen.

 _Hey_ , Gunmin answers,  _how did auditions go?_

Gunhee groans at that, pushing his laptop away from his lap and letting himself flop back into bed.

“Fine,” he stretches the word out, “long.”

Gunmin doesn’t say anything for a second and Gunhee takes it as an invitation to keep talking.

“Actually,” he says, “it was fine.  Until I walked outside and Yeo Hwanwoong just happened to be by the convenience store.”

 _Gunhee_ , Gunmin starts, _it's a convenience store by our school of course there’s going to be students there._

“It wasn’t just any student Minnie,” Gunhee insists, “it was Hwanwoong and he pushed me, he’s such a little bitch I -”

 _Did you push him back_ , Gunmin interrupts, voice already sounding tired.

“He pushed me first.”

There’s silence and Gunhee fidgets nervously, sitting back up.

“Hyung?” he asks.

_You and Hwanwoong are both idiots._

-

Gunhee posts the choir lineup on the choir’s bulletin board two days later.  He takes in a deep breath knowing that afternoon classes are ending soon and walks back into the choir room.  He knows some of the boys will go to the board right away, and expects some of them to want to speak to him.

He gets a couple of dejected underclassman walking in and asking what they did wrong and a couple who like Dongmyeong, walk into the room to grin at him and joke around, happy of their outcome.

“Hey,” a small voice calls, Gunhee knows who it is before he even looks up, small smile already on his lips.

“Heeseok hyung,” Gunhee closes his notebook, forgetting his homework assignment for a second.

“Just wanted to say thanks for the spot,” Heeseok finally smiles, “It’s good to have something to do now that soccer is over.”

“You know we need you for the high notes,” Gunhee laughs, “plus _of course_ you were going to be in.”

“Right,” Heeseok nods, smile turning into a grin, “Gunhee ah, have you put on some weight?” he teases.

Gunhee pouts immediately at that, looking down at himself, eyes squinting, “get out,” he says as he crosses his arms.

“I’m kidding,” Heeseok laughs, putting his hands up.

“Good bye, I am a pretty busy person,” Gunhee dramatically opens his notebook.

“Why are we friends again?” Heeseok asks, laughing.

“Because I am a man who loves a challenge.”

The door opens again and Gunhee looks around Heeseok to see Lee Woojin, eyes nervous.

Woojin vows at Heeseok, eyes turning wide, before turning to look at Gunhee.

“Thanks again,” Heeseok smiles and leaves.

After Woojin the halls become empty and when he knows for sure the entire school has finally gone, he packs up his things, once again turning off the lights.

The sun stretches into the hallways, motes floating between the beams, gently drifting from place to place.

He passes by one of the bigger practice rooms, door barely shut.  He can feel the music before he hears it fully.

He knows who it is before he even looks into the room.

He has no idea why Hwanwoong and him keep meeting, except it’s annoying and that’s all it takes before he decides to turn away.

The music stops and the door opens as soon as he makes his turn and Hwanwoong looks at him with a raised eyebrow, sweat trickling down his temples, his headband missing, hair sticking down.

He can’t help it that his face automatically sets into a scowl when he sees the smaller boy, nerves already on edge.

“Like what you see?” Hwanwoong asks, leaning on the frame.

Gunhee startles at the question, his eyes, absolute traitors, take a moment to look over the other, the way his damp shirt sticks to some places, the strength of his legs.

“It’s a good dance, right?  I think it’s definitely more than what is needed to beat you,” Hwanwoong interrupts his thoughts, eyes snapping back to look at the challenging look Hwanwoong gives him.

“As if,” Gunhee manages, mind scrambling, _the dance, he was talking about the dance, right_.

“What? That's it?” Hwanwoong stands up properly, “nothing else from that big mouth of yours?”

Gunhee fixes the books in his hands, “I have better things to do than to entertain you.”

He turns around, the heat of embarrassment and frustration rising to his cheeks, he hates the feeling of losing, hates how it tastes bitter on his tongue.

“Careful walking home,” Hwanwoong calls, and Gunhee almost turns back but his nerves prickle at the sound of his voice and he keeps walking down the hall.

Dusk is beginning to fall when he steps out, the streets still full of people. He walks without his music on, mind stubbornly thinking at the strong lines of muscle Hwanwoong had obviously gained through his dancing.

He knows Heeseok was only kidding in the choir room, but as he slowly chews his food, music theory textbook open he realizes that maybe he could do with a bit of exercise.  

He thinks about it and decides that the strange feeling he had felt was jealously, he can’t stand knowing Hwanwoong is better than him in anything.

There’s no way Yeo Hwanwoong is ever going to win in anything as long as Gunhee is there.

-

Gunhee knows that Gunmin runs every night after school.  Gunmin is very serious about keeping his body in top shape, his gymnastics and dance require him to.

The park is empty on a Thursday night but Gunhee knows exactly where Gunmin is from previous visits and attempted joint running.

He spots him by the open stage built towards the end of the park, the copper colored hair is a dead giveaway and then he notices the other person with him by the water fountains.

He slows his walk as he comes closer hand already up in a wave.

“Minnie,” he greets loudly, running up to hug him.

“Ah, too tight,” Gunmin wheezes, but his arms wrap around Gunhee and pulls him in tighter.

Eventually Gunmin pushes him away, whining at the lack of air.

Gunhee laughs, overly loud as he tends to do.

“I didn’t know you were coming,” Gunmin says, eyes suspiciously flickering to look at the other person with him.

“I didn’t know I had to tell you I was coming,” Gunhee responds, eyes also going to the other person, “I never do.”

“Right,” Gunmin sighs, tensing when the other person calls his name, turning back.

Gunhee recognizes the voice and feels the way his body tenses.

Hwanwoong’s smile is wide, something Gunhee has never seen, but it falters when he finally notices Gunhee.

“Hwanwoong is my running buddy,” Gunmin says without much preamble, shrugging when Gunhee shoots him a look.

“What are you doing here,” Hwanwoong’s voice has an edge to it, effectively rubbing Gunhee the wrong way.

“Gunmin is my friend,” Gunhee answers, shrugging, “I can see him anytime I want to.”

Hwanwoong doesn’t say anything to that, instead gives Gunmin his water bottle and turns to look at Gunhee, “just keep up.”

Gunmin’s eyes widen at that, taking into account the work out clothes and running shoes Gunhee is wearing.

“Are you serious?” he asks and Gunhee nods, suddenly feeling unsure.

They begin their run through the park, Gunhee feels the way his lungs begin to burn and his cheeks heating up with the exertion.  He follows Gunmin out of the park into the small neighborhood, the path is empty, lighted by the few street lamps.

They’ve been running for what feels forever and with no sign of stopping.  Gunhee feels like he’s two seconds away from dying.

He watches as Hwanwoong keeps a steady step with Gunmin, both ahead of him as he had eventually fallen behind.

Sweat is running into his eyes and it burns, he keeps blinking and with each moment he closes his eyes he feels like the other two are farther and farther away.

They make a big turn back to the park and Gunmin pushes his bottle of water to Gunhee, who’s breathing hard and trying to furiously wipe his sweat.  

“Surprised you didn’t trip,” Hwanwoong says after taking a swing from his bottle, “I’m impressed.”

“Alright,” Gunmin interrupts, clapping his hands together, “great work, let’s meet again tomorrow.”

Gunhee clenches his jaw but nods.

-

Friday at the park is about as empty as Thursday.  Gunhee brings his own bottle this time, filling his up as Hwanwoong walks up to another fountain.

The silence is awkward, normally Gunhee would attempt to fill up the space, even with a stranger but now he can’t really bring himself to care.

He finishes before Hwanwoong and jogs up to meet Gunmin, watching him stretch on the grass.

“You’re ready?” he asks, looking up at him.

“My legs feel like they’ve been run over by a truck,” Gunhee says simply.

“That sounds about right,” Hwanwoong’s voice filters over, holding both bottles in his hands.

Gunhee doesn’t bother with an answer.  Gunmin gets up then, reaches for his bottle and walks towards their starting line, “ok same course as last night,” he turns to look at Gunhee, “try not to fall that behind this time.”

He can hear the the way Hwanwoong laughs at that.

Gunhee snaps, “You feel like laughing?”  Hwanwoong turns to look at him.

“You don’t need to give me reason, just looking at you is enough,” Hwanwoong’s mouth sets into smirk.

Gunhee clenches his fist at that, knuckles turning white as they grip at his bottle, “you won’t be able to laugh once I mess up your mouth.”

“I want to see you do just that,” Hwanwoong turns around fully, face hard.

“Would you both just stop,” Gunmin crosses his arms, “I don’t need to deal with this, either you run or you get out of my way.”

Hwanwoong turns to look at him, “I’m here to run,” Hwanwoong says, “I’m not sure about him though.”

“Stop worrying about me,” Gunhee says, tone biting.

“You wish,” Hwanwoong turns around, “let's run hyung.”

-

They end up at the convenience store the next day after their run.  Gunhee sits at the steps, balancing his snacks on one knee, legs screaming for him to stop this torture.

Gunmin shakes his head once he steps out, taking in just how much candy Gunhee has bought.

“What,” Gunhee pouts, fidgeting under the judging stare, “it’s delicious.”

“We’re going back to the park,” Gunmin says, kicking lightly at Gunhee’s sneakers, “get up before Hwanwoong comes out and you both make it into something bigger than it has to be.”

“Don’t be so dramatic, Minnie,” Gunhee snorts, getting up slowly, body in pain, legs burning with his efforts.

“I will once _you_ and _Hwanwoong_ stop being dramatic,” Gunmin answers, swinging his bag back and forth.

The door slides open and Hwanwoong offers a small smile, mostly thrown at Gunmin, “let’s go,” he says, taking a step down the stairs.

The streets become less crowded as they stray farther and farther away from the shopping center.  The park comes into view, dark and eerie looking.  Gunhee swallows nervously.

“Ah,” Hwanwoong says, bringing Gunhee attention to him, “don’t tell me you’re afraid of the dark.”

Gunhee refuses to deem that with an answer and Hwanwoong half laughs.

“You’re such a baby.”

“You both seriously need to stop,” Gunmin’s voice comes out annoyed, “you know I can run on my own if you’re both going to just fight all the time.”

“He started it,” Gunhee whines, mouth already setting into a pout, “you know it was him,” he flails his arms, bag flapping wildly.

Gunmin gives him a look, one that has not been swayed by his tantrum.  He feels Hwanwoong’s gaze on him and his cheeks suddenly flood with a pink blush.

“Cute,” Hwanwoong says, starts walking again, “so you _are_ good at something.”

-

They run early on Sunday, Gunmin says there’s less people in the morning so Gunhee wakes up at seven in the morning, severely question his friendship with the older boy.  

He’s the first one to arrive to the park, he fills up his bottle and decides to walk to the open stage, sitting at the edge of it.

He opens his phone, texting slowly.

_how are u gonna say 7 am and not even show_

_disappointed and surprised_

He waits for a bit longer, almost falling asleep.

“Hey,” someone kicks at his shin a little too hard, “wake up you loser.”

Gunhee startles with the voice, eyes squinting as the sun has risen higher.

Hwanwoong stands in front of him, face puffy from sleep.

“Where’s Gunmin hyung?” Hwanwoong asks, taking a step back.

“I just texted him,” Gunhee answers without much thought, “you seriously need to watch what you call me,” Gunhee adds, voice hard.

“Why?” Hwanwoong asks, eyebrows knitting together in mock concentration, “you're a giant baby _and_ a loser, right?”

“At least I’m not some sort of freak midget,” Gunhee scoffs, jumping off the stage, “you look like troll.”

Hwanwoong’s eyes set into a harsh gaze, “shut up.”

Gunhee’s phone buzzes as he reaches for it, unlocking it to see a text from Gunmin.

_sick, can’t get out of bed._

Gunhee slides his phone back into his pocket, “Gunmin hyung isn’t coming,” he says, starts to walk away.

“Where are you going?” Hwanwoong runs to him, Gunhee stops walking, “we can still run, we’re not going to miss a day just because hyung isn’t here.”

Gunhee looks at him, thinks about it.  

They don’t have to talk, he can stay behind and just follow Hwanwoong.

He nods.

“Let me just fill up my bottle.”

The running hasn’t gotten any easier, actually as Gunhee runs this time he feels like his lungs are trying to physically leave his body, legs buckling a bit under his weight.

He gives Hwanwoong a questioning look when he sees the other boy drop his speed to join him in the back, his cheeks red, breath still coming out evenly.

“It’s quiet without Gunmin hyung,” Hwanwoong explains, "it feels weird not having anyone to talk to.”

Gunhee keeps running, too out of breath to even consider giving an answer.

“You’re really out of shape, you know,” Hwanwoong smiles, somehow not as biting as the other smiles he’s thrown at Gunhee, “you need to try more.”

Gunhee frowns at that, looks up ahead but Hwanwoong doesn’t take the hint and keeps his pace.

“I guess today is a good day to take it easy for once,” Hwanwoong starts talking again, “maybe I’ll get something from the convenience store.”

They do end up at the store, Gunhee gets a coffee and a bread roll, Hwanwoong walks out after him, carton of orange juice already open, a bag full of fruit bars in the other.

“ _Wow_ ,” Gunhee deadpans, “what a treat.”

Hwanwoong pushes his sweaty hair out of his eyes, smiling wide as he does so, his face isn’t as puffy as it had been in the morning.  

It _must_ be the way the sun shines against his skin that makes him look attractive.

“We can’t all eat like pigs, can’t we,” Hwanwoong says around his straw.

-

Gunhee is extremely sore on Monday, walking slowly to classes, wincing when he has to sit.

He catches glimpses of Hwanwoong in between classes, noting the way his walk hasn’t slow, how he smiles when Jaewoo wraps an arm around him like his body isn’t screaming from the running.

He frowns at that, walking without much thought.

“Woah,” someone bumps into him, hands pressing against Gunhee’s chest, “you ok?”

Gunhee looks up, looking at the way Yonghoon’s eyebrows knit in surprise.

“Yonghoon,” Gunhee exclaims, “just the man I wanted to run into.”

“Literally?” Yonghoon asks, voice tilting in confusion.

“No,” Gunhee laughs, “sorry about that.”

“It’s alright,” Yonghoon smiles, “so what’s up?”

They make their way to the performing arts building, taking the elevator to the fourth floor.

“Dongmyeong says you’re in a band,” Gunhee says as soon as they enter the choir room, throwing his things on the desk.

“Yeah? So?” Yonghoon asks, sitting on the first chair he finds.

“And you’re the vocalist?” Gunhee picks up a stray pen tapping it on the desk, “ _and_ you didn’t audition for choir?”

Yonghoon shrugs at that, “I’m in a band, I don’t think I can fit both.”

“Dongmyeong does,” Gunhee replies.

“That’s Dongmyeong,” Yonghoon gets up, walks up closer, “that kid has enough energy to power the _entire continent_.”

“True,” Gunhee leans forward, “but listen to me.”

Yonghoon stands in front of him, face serious.

“The talent show is coming up,” Gunhee explains, “we all know that the choir has won for the past couple of years, and we all  also know that the dance team always comes in second.”

“Right,” Yonghoon nods, “if _we all_ know why are you telling me this.”

“Ah,” Gunhee smiles, “this year I want a live band to play for us,” Gunhee pauses, “as in your band.”

Yonghoon gives him a thoughtful look, “Hm,” he says slowly, “are you serious?”

“Yeah,” Gunhee shrugs, “we’ll even add you to our act name.  Think about it, your band can win the trophy too.”

“Huh,” Yonghoon leans forward, “Yeah, I’ll think about it.”

“We meet tomorrow at 7:30 am, before classes,” Gunhee answers,

-

The halls are empty, as expected from the early morning. Gunhee carries his laptop in one hand, a coffee in the other.

When he rounds the corner he's surprised to see Dongmyeong and Yonghoon already there, along with three other boys.

“You thought it over?” Gunhee asks, voiced amused.

“We're interested,” Yonghoon answers, “and Dongmyeong wouldn't shut up about it so here we are.”

“Right,” he reaches for the keys in his pocket, “let me just open the door.”

The morning sun shines through the glass windows, dirt streaked.

“Just take a seat,” Gunhee yawns, “the rest will be here soon, sign in Dongmyeong.”

As the time passes more members show up, some looking like they’ve just woken up, others impeccably dressed, coolly walking into the room.

Gunhee doesn’t wait a minute as he begins to list off the songs, assigning parts and solos.

“Also,” Gunhee finally says, gesturing to the direction of Yonghoon and the others, “for these stages will be having a band with us.  They’ll be at practice when necessary.”

The meeting is dismissed after the band members introduce themselves, taking the set list to begin to practice the songs needed.

Gunhee is alone again when he closes the choir door, throwing away his empty coffee cup.

He has no classes on Monday.

He thinks about going back home, finishing some of his assignments, maybe going back to sleep.  He rounds the corner and immediately regrets it when he spots the familiar hair, headband in place.

He considers turning around, pretending he forgot something but his feet keep walking and soon he’s close enough that Hwanwoong is looking at him, gaze unwavering.

“You’re up early,” Hwanwoong stops walking, fixing the strap of his bag, “what are you doing here?”

It’s the first time Hwanwoong has said something to him that isn’t an insult or delivered in a hard tone.

“I...uh,” Gunhee clears his throat, “choir.”

“Oh,” Hwanwoong answers, “ok see you later, right?”

Gunhee nods, unsure of what to say, instead he walks away, confused expression still on as he walks out of the building.

His phone starts to ring, he searches for it in his bag, answers it without looking who it is.

 _Hey are you almost home?_ Gunmin asks

“Walking out of the choir meeting now, why?”

_I’m outside your door._

-

“Surprised you and Hwanwoong didn’t kill each other,” is the first thing Gunmin says when Gunhee reaches his door.

“Contrary to popular belief, I do know how to be mature sometimes,” Gunhee looks for his keys.

“So how was it,” Gunmin asks as the door is pushed open, Gunhee slipping off his shoes as soon as he enters.

“He talks a lot,” Gunhee states, throwing his stuff on the couch, “like he would _not_ stop talking.”

“Kinda like you,” Gunmin smiles, “imagine having to deal with him _and_ you.”

Gunhee rolls his eyes, “you must be a saint.”

“Ok but Jaewoo and I were thinking of going out to eat today, he wants to know if you can come,” Gunmin changes the subject, “I’m pretty sure Dongmyeong is coming.”

“What about Hwanwoong?” Gunhee asks, closing his eyes once he’s comfortable in his seat.

“ _Obviously_.  Why do you ask?” Gunmin’s smile is teasing, implying something that Gunhee can’t and absolute won’t understand.

“You know why I asked,” Gunhee whines, “It’s just gonna be me and a bunch of dance team jerks.

“Dongmyeong is coming,” Gunmin repeats, “I think he’s bringing one of is band members too.”

“Fine.”

-

They all decide to meet outside the mall.

Gunhee gets ready slowly, changing into some jeans and a t-shirt, not bothered to try to look spectacularly nice just to meet with friends.

He leaves with a half hour to go before their agreed meeting time.

By the time he gets to the entrance of the mall he spots Dongmyeong and his band mate.

“Hyung!” Dongmyeong calls, smiling wide.

Gunhee returns the gesture, letting himself be aggressively hugged, pulling apart as Dongmyeong remembers his friend.

“This is Kiwook,” Dongmyeong introduces them, “he’s younger than me.”

“Hello,” Kiwook bows.

He’s dressed nicely, Gunhee notes, jeans and a nice shirt, bucket hat on top his head.

“I’m under-dressed,” Gunhee laughs, looking at Dongmyeong dark buttoned up, wide legged pants.

“You’re so tall you look nice even with a simple outfit,” Dongmyeong assures him.

“Hey!” Gunhee turns around catching the moment Hwanwoong waves at them.

“I’m Hwanwoong,” he turns to introduce himself to Dongmyeong and Kiwook, “head of the dance team.”

“Oh,” Dongmyeong makes a surprised face, “you’re the head of the dance team Gunhee hyung is always cursing at!”

Hwanwoong turns to look at him.

“As expected,” Hwanwoong laughs.

Gunhee takes a moment to look at the smaller boy’s outfit.  

His jeans are tight, he’s suddenly aware of the exact places Hwanwoong’s hips curve, the lines of his legs evident from all the dancing and running.

His shirt is white too, Gunhee can see it under his denim jacket.

“Couples outfit,” Dongmyeong giggles, Kiwook giving them a look.

“ _Oh_ ,” he looks between them, “are you two...?”

“Oh god, _no_ ,” Gunhee nearly screams, “ _just no_.”

“ _Me_? Dating _him_?” Hwanwoong’s laugh is louder this time, strained, obviously uncomfortable.

The whole thing puts Gunhee off, mood suddenly sour, _what kind of reaction is that?_ It’s not like he’s some sort of disgusting monster.

“Why would I date someone who can’t even reach me,” Gunhee forces into the conversation, laughing along with it.

Hwanwoong’s gaze flickers to him, “I could make you bend over,” Hwanwoong says slowly, “it’s not like you actually have any power over that freak body of yours.”

“Sorry we’re late,” Jaewoo runs up to them, pulling Gunmin with him, “I had to leave food out for the cats and the bowls were nowhere to be found.”

He fades out the rest of Jaewoo’s excuses, ears hot just thinking about Hwanwoong’s words.

He doesn’t say anything as they walk to the restaurant, still silent as they sit.  Of course Hwanwoong ends up sitting across from him, giving him a playful grin that Gunhee is not sure how to take.

They order their food, the grill between them set up.

The meat comes and goes, sizzling as Gunhee reaches for it and eats it without much wait.

He scorches the roof of his mouth, tongue going numb with the heat of it.

Hwanwoong smiles at him from time to time, when Gunhee’s eyes flicker to look at him, gazes meeting.

He watches as Hwanwoong refuses the drinks being offered to him, “I have early class tomorrow,” he explains.

Gunhee drinks without much care, feeling the need to let go of the tension between his shoulders.

It’s not long after that he finally begins to laugh freely, amused by almost anything the other boys say, completely not bothered by the presence of Yeo Hwanwoong.

It’s under the low lights of the restaurant that Gunhee thinks it’s Hwanwoong, not the sun that makes him attractive.

-

He wakes up with a giant headache and the sinking feeling in his stomach of disappointment.  

Then panic.  

As he remembers that one thought he hadn’t been able to escape.

He feels like throwing up, maybe because he’s drank too much or because he’s body is rejecting the idea of Hwanwoong being attractive so violently.

He runs to the bathroom and throws up all the meat from yesterday, stomach emptying, dry heaving as he realizes that he can’t just forget that feeling.

-

Gunhee passes by the practice rooms one day after his last class, stopping when he gets to the dance team’s room.

The music is loud and he almost flinches in pain at some of the moves the others are doing, following Hwanwoong’s lead.

“Dude,” one of them says over the music, “the choir leader is here.”

Hwanwoong turns to look at him, body halfway into the next move, “stop the music Samuel.”

The music stops and suddenly there’s too many eyes on him.

Hwanwoong pushes him outside the room, closing the door.

“What?” Hwanwoong doesn’t bother with anything else.

“You aren’t running today?” Gunhee asks, “Gunmin hyung said we were running today, right?”

Hwanwoong shakes his head, “I have late practice today, just because I can finally look at you for more than three seconds without wanting to throw up doesn’t mean I don’t still want to beat you.”

Gunhee listens to those words, although meant to be mean, they fall flat, remarks not as biting as Gunhee is used to.

“It doesn’t matter how much you practice,” Gunhee shrugs, “you’ll always fall short.”

Gunhee blinks in surprise as Hwanwoong laughs at that, small and so pleasant, unlike the laughs he had thrown at Gunhee before.

Hwanwoong opens his mouth to say something.

Gunhee feels the way his chest hurts, taking in the generous curve of Hwanwoong's bottom lip.  The blood rushing through his veins suddenly feels too hot and he leans down, catching Hwanwoong mid sentence, lips clumsily crushed together.

He doesn’t close his eyes, neither does Hwanwoong.

It’s awkward and embarrassing and Gunhee knows he should pull away.

His heart feels like it’s ready to burst, ears a dark red.

And then finally, _finally_ Hwanwoong closes his eyes, eyelashes fluttering.

He’s not sure what he’s doing but he tilts his head properly, slotting their lips together.

They don’t kiss for long, Hwanwoong’s hands pushing against his chest, pushing him away, a familiar gesture still somehow unfamiliar in its softness.

“I don’t hate you," Gunhee finally admits, softly.

Hwanwoong looks at him, eyes searching, “and what is that supposed to mean?”

Gunhee ducks down again, mouth pressing a kiss to the corner of Hwanwoong’s mouth,

“I like you.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me/talk to me about this fic or other fics or other ideas on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/weusfics) / [cc](https://curiouscat.me/bloomings)


End file.
